Chemicals, such as ozone and chlorine, are used to perform sterilization/disinfection of clean water and waste water, deodorization/decolorization of industrial water, bleaching of pulp, sterilization of medical equipment, etc.
In a conventional disinfection apparatus, a retention tank or a stirring device such as a spray pump is indispensable in order to uniformly dissolve ozone or chemical in treatment water, and it is not possible to immediately adapt to a change in water quality or water amount. Ultraviolet includes functions of, for example, sterilization, disinfection, decolorization, deodorization/decolorization of industrial water, bleaching of pulp, etc., and an ultraviolet process is performed in order to immediately adapt to a change in water quality or water amount.
However, in an ultraviolet irradiation apparatus which is capable of performing a large-scale process, since the amount of water is large, the diameter of a water conduit increases. Thus, there is danger that an ultraviolet monitoring window of an ultraviolet monitor, which monitors an ultraviolet lamp disposed in the middle of the water conduit, and equipment thereof, are vibrated and damaged by a water flow.